Hope, Faith, Love
by Alice'sTwin
Summary: Edward cheated on Bella, will she ever fogive him, and if she does, will her actually take her back? OOC usual pairings All belongs to Stephenie Meyer, never me!
1. I'm Coming

**Hope, Faith, Love**

**A/N: I just want to thank you all for reading, and I wasn't that sure about this fic either, so...anyway, hope you like it, cookies to all reviewers!**

**BPOV **

Most people the age of five think only of cookies, and if Barbie will marry Ken. Once ten, they start caring about appearances, what they where, and such, and thirteen they get crushes. That's the girls story anyway. Back to the point, though. When a girl finally starts dating, her life as she knew it ends. After a year, prince charming…well, she's gonna catch him making out with another girl. There goes a year of her so called perfect life.

My name is Bella Swan, and unless you're mental, that was my life. I dated Edward Cullen, easily the most hottest guy at school, and my best friends brother, for a whole year. Then, at a party, I caught him making out with Tanya, my well known enemy.

Me, my best friend Alice, and our other friends and her adoptive family, Rosalie and Jasper Hale the twins, and Emmett, are all twenty-four years old, and the happiest friends in the world.

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my daze. Alice's concerned voice came into my over-crowed brain, forcing Edward to the back.

"Yeah, Alice?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I just put up some pictures…do you like them?" Alice asked, holding something back. That was odd, she never did that. Alice always said what was on her mind, and was straight forward, but I looked at the pictures anyway.

In all, there were five on the wall, positioned so you see them right when you walk in the door. The one to the far left was of me and Alice, straight faced at the camera. The next was Jasper, Jacob, and Emmett, having a full blown thumb war match. The middle was the six, of us, all with wacky expressions, then me, Rosalie and Alice, then Jacob and Emmett having a staring contest.

"They're great, Alice. I love 'em."

Alice smiled shyly, taking a deep breath. "Thanks. Look, Bella…Its just that…well…"

"Spit it out, Alice!" I snapped. How could I not, it had only been two days since I caught him with Tanya.

Alice jumper, also unusual. "Sorry! Well, you know Rose and Emmett's wedding is tomorrow-"

"How could I not!?" I interrupted.

"Sorry!" This time she was more fierce. "Well, Emmett cant…not…invite his own brother. Rose said she'll understand if you can't make it."

I sighed, sorry I snapped at Alice. I reached into my back pocket and grabbed my cell, dialing her number, hitting call.

"Let me talk with her." I told Alice right before Rosalie picked up.

"_Bells?" _Her happy, excited voice sounded over the phone.

"Yeah. Hey, Rose, I'm coming."

"_You sure?" _

"Rose…how could I not come? You're my best friend."

"_I guess…but, Alice told you who's coming, right?"_

"Yeah. Had to pry it out of her, though."

Alice stuck her tongue out at me, holding out her hand for my cell.

"Hang on, the fashion pixie would like to speak with you."

I heard Rose's tinkling laugh as I passed Alice the phone.

"Rose? Hey, yeah. Well, you know how you're having the celebration party the day after your wedding? Weeeell, that means shopping. Meet you at your place, five minutes? Good, see ya soon!"

I groaned, taking back my cell. "You don't plan to include me on this, do you?"

"Bella…look, I know this is a rough time, but, maybe some shopping will cheer you up?"

The puppy dog look on her face was so innocent looking, begging me, I couldn't refuse, no matter how much my heart ached. I nodded, and she squealed, when suddenly I couldn't help but remember the night I caught _him… _

_Flashback_

_We were all at the Cullen's house, celebrating the happy couples marriage. Rose and Emmett's wedding was in three days, as they planned everything with out telling anyone, much to Alice's disappointment, and wanted a wedding fast. Rose had mischievously got every girls dress size, picking out the different dress's for each. __**(Pictures on profile) **__Edward had disappeared upstairs, which I thought nothing of, so I was sitting alone on a chair, watching Alice and Jasper dancing, when I got bored. So, naturally, I went in search of my boyfriend. _

"_Edward?" I didn't know why I was whispering, it just seemed right. I heard moans coming from his bedroom, and peeked inside the crack in the door. I almost shrieked._

_Edward was on top of Tanya, and both had their shirts off, for obvious reasons. Neither saw me, and I stupidly went downstairs, crying my eyes out silently. I leaned on a wall, slipping down, burying my head in my knees for a good fifteen minutes. _

"_Bella? Bells what's wrong?" I heard Emmett's brotherly voice ask, and I shook my head, hearing him call Rose over. _

"_What happened!?" _

"_I don't know, I just found her like this!" _

"_Bring her upstairs in Alice's room, and I'll go get her myself!" _

_I felt Emmett's strong arms lift me up and carry me to Alice's room, gently setting me down in a cushy chair. Not two minutes later, Rose, Jasper, and Alice barged in, with no Edward found. My head still buried in my arms and knees, and heard Alice bend down and ask softly,_

"_Bells? What's wrong? Did someone do this to you?"_

_My answer was only heard by her, so everyone was confused when she jumped up and stalked to Edwards door, which was right across from hers, and slammed it open, revealing Edward and Tanya, same as I had left them. _

"_EDWARD CULLEN HOW DARE YOU!!" Alice screeched angrily. _

_Neither Edward or Tanya could see anyone but Alice, so they weren't worried that much, though we had full view of them, thanks to Alice's smart positioning. _

"_Alice…" Edward got up, coming over to her, crouching as if talking with a child, but taking a firm grasp on her wrist. "This never leaves this room, does it?" _

"_Get off of me, you two timing jerk!" _

_Edward tightened his grip, and Alice winced. "Fine." She called. "Emmett, get in here."_

_Emmett got up, stalking into Edward's room too._

"_Emmett, since you are not bound by Edward's law, I give you permission to leave this room, and tell Jasper, and Rose what's happening, and anyone else who you would like." Alice smirked, and Emmett turned, took three steps into the hall way, then changed his mind, turning back._

"_You can let go of her now. I'm sure people would think differently of you if it leaked out that you had sex with another girl, then raped you sister, while still 'dating' Bella."_

_Edward's hand dropped in surprise, and both Emmett and Alice ran into her room, slamming and locking the door behind them. _

_End Flashback _

I shuddered at the memory, but came out of it as Alice bounced into the room, wearing a white skirt and light blue tang top, with brown boots.

"Bella, go get dressed, or I'll pick out your outfit for you!"

**A/N: So, do you like? Review, and tell me, please? I'll give you a cookie...:) thanks again!**


	2. Shake It Belongs to Metro Station

I sighed heavily. We arrived at the mall an hour later, due to the fact that Alice and Rosalie had to fix my clothes and makeup when we reached Emmett's shared apartment with Rose. I didn't mind so much, as all the fuss took my mind of Edward.

At the moment, Alice and Rosalie's arms were coated with bags, my one hand holding two bags only.

"Bella, are you sure you don't mind wearing the dress?"

"No. Really Rose, I like it." In fact, I did truly like this dress. It was simple, plain light yellow, as were almost all the dresses for the bridesmaids and maid of honor, since Emmett and Rosalie wanted a simple wedding. I was the Maid of Honor, Alice and Esme were bridesmaids, and their dresses were plain yellow too, the only one that wasn't was the flower girl's and hers only had a black ribbon around the waist. But their wedding cake was gorgeous, and I am not kidding.

Rose sighed in relief. "Good. I know how you hate to wear dresses and all, so I just wanted to make sure."

"Yeah, with the wedding in two days, you really ought to be checking now of all times." Alice said with heavy sarcasm.

"Shut up."

"Pff! Try and make me!" Alice mocked, dancing out of the way of Rosalie's outstretched hand.

"Missed." Alice smirked.

"Really? You would never know, seeing as I didn't touch you." Rosalie smirked also.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are retarded."

"Yeah?" Alice mocked. "Well, you're R-Tarded. And yes, I know what I just said." **(Mine. No take take) **

"I don't think that's even a word, Alice." I giggled, all sadness forgotten.

"Key word, Bells, think. You don't _think. _Well, I do think, and I do know that it is indeed a word."

"And, how would you know? You've never seen a dictionary in your life." Rose laughed.

"Jasper."

"Oh, all hail King Jasper, of I Know All Land." Rose said sarcastically.

It went on like this for several, long hours, until we were finally back in the car. I was in back, Alice was driving, Rose in the passenger seat. The music was cranked up at full volume, the song was Shake It, by Metro Station. Alice was singing at full volume, Rose at normal, I was just sitting in back laughing.

_(Let's Drop!)(Yeah)(Come On)(Shake it shake it)__I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)__Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)Now if she does it like this will you do it like thatNow if she touches like this, will you touch her right back_

As Alice screeched out, though her voice was still like honey, we had pulled to a complete and silent stop, so as she yelled _will you touch her right back_, people gave her a odd stare, and I could only continue cracking up.

_Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake itShake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake itShake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake itShake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake itYour lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (straight stare)We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right thereAnd I was thinking of places that I could hide (I could hide)Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)_"Bella, sing!" Rose screamed over the music. _Now if she does it like this will you do it like thatNow if she touches like this, will you touch her right backNow if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake itShake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

I started singing, and I actually enjoyed myself. We were all laughing, but still singing, and as we were driving, people were cheering us on, which was very weird, but we only sang louder.

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake itShake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake itI saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind(I could tell that you could tell that I was takin' my time)I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine(Your body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn off the lights)Now if she does it like this will you do it like thatNow if she touches like this, will you touch her right backNow if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake itShake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake itShake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake itShake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake itShake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake itShake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake itShake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake itShake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

**A/N: Okay, I realize that the song is probably posted wrong, but I updated, and that's all that matters...and if the story is crappy or not, but still...thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
